But It's Wet
by To-MAH-To
Summary: Temari and Shikamaru have just finished watching a movie, and it's storming outside. Due to Temari's stubbornness, Shikamaru isn't spending the night at her house. Fluffy. ShikaTem Very slight sex references. Oneshot


**But It's Wet…**

The J-horror movie, one that Temari held dear to her heart, was playing inside of Temari's Konoha apartment, on a small TV, in front of a shabby couch. The apartment was an efficiency apartment, and it was cheap enough to be afforded on a Chuunin's salary. Because it was her own money, she didn't have to worry about Kankuro or Gaara interfering with anything she did in her own place—which included dating Shikamaru.

However, it wasn't as if they had done anything more than kissing. Temari was very independent, so she was a firm believer in abstinence until she damn well pleased to have sex.

Therefore, Shikamaru and Temari were currently in their most intimate position to date. They were curled against each other on the couch, Temari lying in front of Shikamaru, so close to the edge that Shikamaru had to hold her in place.

Near the middle of the movie, rain began to slowly patter against the windowpane. By the end of the movie, the rain was slamming against the roof in a constant pattering and thunder was crashing loudly.

When the movie flashed off, Temari sat up and stretched. Shikamaru was still pondering the ending of the movie, as dozens of questions raced through his head.

"Well, you'd better head home," Temari commented as she cracked her neck and back.

"But it's wet…" Shikamaru mumbled, halfway asleep from the movie. He only actually liked mysteries, or sometimes thrillers, but pure horror movies bored the hell out of him. He also didn't feel like making the commute home, even though it would only take about seven minutes.

However, the rain outside didn't seem very comforting.

"Look. I know that you don't want to get wet, but there's no way you can sleep on the couch and be ready for missions tomorrow. And I'm not comfortable with you sleeping in the bed with me. So, you'll have to go home now," Temari was firm and curt about explaining why he had to go, which was only annoying him more.

"Ack. It's thundering outside, and I don't want to walk home. We don't _have_ to have sex. We've been dating six months, we can handle one night," Shikamaru whined.

"Just like a man. You don't want to get a _little_ wet, and so you're trying to make any excuse to stay the night at my apartment."

Silence. Shikamaru had made his argument, and Temari had made hers. Now they just had to wait for one of them to break, or come up with a compromise.

"I'll walk you home, then," Temari half-muttered, half-growled. Shikamaru sighed, and realized that that was the best he'd get.

They gathered Temari's umbrella and dressed themselves in their most weatherproof jackets. Temari opened the door, and gusts of cold air was blowing at her and Shikamaru.

Temari turned to him and smirked. "Ready to go?"

Shikamaru moaned in response, and they started their journey.

----

The trip wasn't as fun as Temari had anticipated. Two minutes after they started walking, Temari lost her umbrella to the weather. Shikamaru pulled her against him to help protect her from the rain—not that it helped much.

Temari however, was determined, and they finally made their way to Shikamaru's apartment. His place was of a slightly higher caliber than Temari's, as his father helped pay for it as well. It was still an efficiency apartment, but the rooms were nicer, and the furniture was more well-built.

"I'm c-c-cold…" Temari's teeth were chattering loudly, and Shikamaru, being a caring boyfriend, led her to his room. He threw his comforter around her, and, ignoring his own near-hypothermic condition, he began sorting through his wardrobe.

"Change into these," he commanded gently, tossing his clothes at her. She nodded her thanks, and hurried off to his bathroom.

Shikamaru himself changed and huddled underneath his covers, while waiting for Temari to get dry and warm. He heard the shower run, and he just knew that Temari was under a torrent of scalding hot water. He even heard her use his hair-dryer, which he only had to use when he was in a rush.

She walked out of the bathroom, obviously feeling content. Shikamaru wasn't as warm as she was, but he had gotten to a comfortable level, so he made no move for the bathroom when she came out.

"Going home now?" Shikamaru asked, looking up from his scroll.

"No. Fuck that. I'm staying here," she grumbled. She swiped the light switch and crawled underneath the covers, curling against Shikamaru's side. "No sex," she added, almost like it was an afterthought.

"I'd never think it," he sighed, turning off his lamp and setting the scroll to the side. Conditions would never favor him like they did now, and all he could hope to do would be to enjoy any bone Temari threw him, even if she was too stubborn to let him get anything else.

"I love the rain," Shikamaru commented cheekily as he pulled Temari closer to him, if only to enjoy the warmth of her body.


End file.
